Life of A Champion
by wordupeh
Summary: John Cena is on top of the wrestling business. But can he find love with someone. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any trademarks of the WWE or their superstars.

Chapter 1

As John Cena entered the ring, his hands trembled. He was yet again defending his WWE championship, this time on Raw against Christian and Chris Jericho. John entered the match and started off well. The crowd loved Cena… and Cena loved the crowd. Cena won the match with his signature move the F-U.

After the match, John went backstage to take himself a shower. He wasn't exactly paying attention. He was going over the match in his head. Ever small detail, when suddenly he bumped into none other than Trish Stratus. One reason he was glad he was drafted to Raw.

"Oh sorry Trish I wasn't really paying attention" John said.

"That's alright John, by the way great job out there. You looked good that match" Trish told him.

"Thanks" John said blushing. He turned away from Trish quickly, not wanting to be seen blushing. "Well I have to go shower".

"Oh, yeah sure, Trish said. Hey do you want to go out after your done, maybe go to a movie?"

"Sure" John replied. I have a few movies "I have a few movies I'd like to check out. So I'll meet you in the parking lot in 15 minutes. I drive?"

"Sure", Trish replied.

John turned around still in a state of shock after Trish, the girl of his dreams asked him out. He was so glad that she had asked him out. He wasn't so sure he had that kind of courage.

Well at least everything was going good for John. He was still the WWE champion, and he had a date with the girl of his dreams. Things couldn't get much better for John.

John went to take a shower thinking about what would happen on his date with Trish.

Trish's thoughts

I can't believe I just asked out John. Where did that come from Trish was thinking as she waited in the parking lot for John. I have liked him for so long but I never thought I could ask him out. I'm not that kind of girl, I'm usually the one who gets asked out. I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy or something… Trish was worrying again. Man I get nervous to easily. Trish said to herself.

"Hey Trish what are you doing?" said a familiar voice. It was her good friend Stacy Keibler.

"Hey Stace, not too much, I just ASKED OUT JOHN! She screamed at the top of her lungs."

"That's great! Stacy exclaimed. Now we can double date."

"No this is not great. I can't ask out John, I don't ask people out."

"Hey ladies wassup." John said calmly.

" I gotta go." Stacy said. As she got into her car and pulled away into the night.

"What's up with her?" John asked Trish.

"Oh nothing", Trish answered.

"Oh, alright then. Well, are you ready for our date?" John asked.

"Sure am." Trish answered.

They pulled out of the parking lot into the night.

-----------

Well that's it, please R&R.

If this isn't updated its because I'm on vacation.

Ill chapter 2 up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters trademarks etc.

"So… where are we going?" Trish asked John.

"Dinner and a movie" John replied.

"That's cool, I'm really hungry" Trish said.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Trish grabbed her jacket and put it on. It was a chilly night outside and John could see why Trish would need a jacket.

"So what do you want?" John asked.

"I'll just have a burger and some fries" Trish replied.

"Same here John said. Great minds think a like."

"Guess so" said Trish.

"Man I love Dairy Queen" John said as they sat down at a nearby table. "There burgers are so good."

"Yeah they are" said Trish.

They ate their meals talking about wrestling business and other stuff, including their storylines and other things.

"Alright Trish said, so what movie are we going to?"

"Hmmm Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" John asked.

"Sounds good." Replied Trish.

They both enjoyed the movie. It was time for John to take Trish back to her apartment.

John opened Trish's door and they both walked to her apartment door.

"I had a great time tonight John"

"So did I we should do it again sometime." said John.

"Yeah that would be great." said Trish as she fumbled her keys.

Then their eyes met and the kissed passionately.

When they stopped Trish smiled and walked through her door leaving John alone standing in the hallway.

Wow, that was a good date… John thought to himself before entering his room just down the hallway.

Sorry for the length. Can't write that long. R&R thanks for all those reviews last time!


End file.
